Lost Secret
by DreamyStarPrincess
Summary: AU. Mitsuki Utau, a 16 year old girl who is a well-known and loved idol. But on that fateful day, she stopped and ended her career. Utau was then forced to enter Rakuzan, a prestigious school for wizards. She meets wizards of different kinds including Akashi Seijuro, the most powerful of them all. Will she be able to unlock the secrets and mysteries of her life? Will love blossom?
1. Chapter 1

_**Summary: **_

___**AU. Mitsuki Utau, a 16 year old girl who is a well-known and loved idol. But on that fateful day, she stopped and ended her career. Utau was then forced to enter Rakuzan High, a prestigious school for wizards. She meets wizards of different kinds including Akashi Seijuro, the most powerful of them all. Will she be able to survive the school? Will she be able to unlock the secrets and mysteries of her life? Will love blossom?**_

**This is actually my first fanfiction.**ʢᵕᴗᵕʡ**I have read lots of fanfiction over the past years and this is the first time I am writing my own. Please bear with my grammatical ! English is only my second language.**◟ʕ´∀'ʔ◞**If you ever come across stories that is like mine, it is purely a coincidence. I haven't read anything like my story. So yeah! **ʕ•͡દ•ʔ

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basket. It belongs to the awesome author, Tadatoshi Fujimaki. If I ever own KNB, I would make Akashi win the winter cup!**ʕ̡̢̡*✪௰✪ૢʔ̢̡̢** Haha! Still can't get over with it yet. Kagami is too overpowered. Not that I hate Kagami, but I just like Akashi better. **ʕ ˙ᴥ˙ ʔ

Chapter 1:

Utau's POV

'Another day without Mom huh? I miss her.'

Not having my mom by my side feels hell. I wonder if I'll ever get happiness back. My heart feels so empty and void. Ugghhh…I'll just do my daily routine.

By the way, I am Mitsuki Utau. People know me for being a singer, well I used to be. I lost all of my inspiration in singing when I lost my mom. I sing for her. If she's not here, I don't have any motivation to sing. Pretty shallow huh? My mom is my life. She is the one who never left me. I don't even know who my father is. Mom said he was evil. He just used her to gain his needs. Cruel.

Since my mother died, I have somehow unlocked powers? I don't really understand though. I can control different elements like water, fire, wind and earth. It's so weird. I don't even know if I'm human. I want my mom back. I know she can explain this unbelievable things to me.

I got the newspaper delivered to me. I always read news. I need to know what's happening with the world don't I?

_Headline: Mitsuki Utau Quit Her Idol Career_

_Mitsuki Utau, Japan's number one idol, formally quit her career during last night's press conference. Several fans have been depressed upon her leave. Not much is known upon her actions but according to last night's interview, it is because of her personal reasons. Rumors say that her mother died. It is not yet confirmed but the media has set eyes on her._

Stupid paparazzi. Can't they stop meddling with someone else's life? Sure, I WAS and idol but I am still human, well that's what I think. They don't care about my feelings at all. So many fans but I don't even know if they're real. Do they really care for me? All I know is that my mom is the only one who has truly loved and cared for me.

I wish they'll just forget about me so that I can get out of this place and live a normal life.

Normal POV

Too bad being a wizard doesn't guarantee a normal life. Utau cooked her breakfast and drank coffee, an espresso to be exact. She is a coffee lover. Well, once you enter the Idol World, you need to drink plenty coffees to stay awake on your hectic schedules.

After eating, she took a bath. Even though she already stopped her Idol Career, she cannot erase her habit of singing in the shower. She unconsciously sings. She realizes it too late that she is singing while shampooing her curly, waist-length, golden hair.

_Yume no tsubomi hiraku mabushii sora wo aogi_

_(The dream bud flourishes and looks up at the bright sky)_

_Mune ippai hirogaru yasashii kaori_

_(filling our hearts with a tender fragrance)_

_Kikoeruwa koi no rizumu_

_(I can hear the rhythm of love,)_

_Kisetsu koe ai ni kite ne_

_(It has transcended the seasons and came to see me)_

_"__Daisuki da yo," sasayaitara_

_(If I whisper "I love you")_

_Sekaichuu ni kikoechau kana_

_(will the whole world hear it?)_

_Hazukashikute utsumuiteta_

_(I lowered my head in embarrassment,)_

_Watashi no te wo tori hashiridasu_

_(but you took my hand and ran!)_

Utau's POV

I sang again. I guess I can't really remove music in my life huh? I just don't have the courage to sing in front of my fans right now. I'll just let them down. I can sing but it means nothing if I sing while I'm depressed. I'm sure my genuine fans will also feel it. I won't sing if I can't bring them happiness.

DING DONG

"Wait a minute!" I shouted. I wonder who the heck knows where my place is. Even the media doesn't know my house. Who can it be? I need to hurry and dress up.

I wore a simple pink blouse, maong shorts with flowery designs and a simple white sandals. I quickly brushed my hair and arranged it into a messy bun.

I opened the door to see so many new faces. I don't know them. Should I let them in? What should I do? There's a logo on their suits. R-Rakuzan? Isn't that a school? Why are they here?

"Excuse me Sir, what can I do for you?" I asked the somehow-looking-head of the group.

"Mitsuki Utau. You are hereby requested to enroll in Rakuzan by the order of the principal." the man said.

"What if I refuse? I like being home-schooled." They are so weird. Why do they want me in their school? As far as I know, only elites are allowed to enroll in Rakuzan. I am not an elite. I am just a plain idol. I was just a plain idol.

"Then we will have to take you by force." the man replied. He gripped my hand tightly. Seriously, it hurts! What the heck are they doing? I am a girl. Damn them. Don't they know how to be a gentleman? What is wrong with this world? I was just having a boring daily routine since my mom died then suddenly, men barge into my house asking me to enroll in Rakuzan?!

"LET GO OF ME! LET GO!" I yelled. Why do these things happen to me? What have I done wrong? I don't even have neighbors. I can't ask for help. Mom, what should I do?

I am still struggling to break free but they are too strong. "LEEET GGGOOO!" I accidentally lit a fire in my hand. I broke free. Yay! I need to lock my door fast!

BLAG!

Phew, I need to get out of here. But how? My house is surrounded by those men? How did they get here? There was only like 5 men before, how come there are already 10 or maybe 15 men surrounding my house?

"Confirmed boss, she is a wizard." the man talked to someone through the phone.

"Hmm. Make sure to capture her. She is dangerous to humans." I heard the mysterious someone who was on the phone.

"Yes Sir." they replied.

Wizzaaarrddd? Is that even true? So I am not human but a wizard? I thought they only exist in fairytales. Oh Kamisama, please help me escape them.

"One…..Two…Three" the men blasted my door away. My precious door! Don't they know how much that door costs? Stupid men. They should have just knocked and I'll open the door for them…..Ughhh…on second thought, I won't open it for them.

"My precious door! How dare you destroy the door I have worked hard to buy it!" I shouted at them.

"If you don't want to get hurt Mitsuki-san, come with us."

"NEVER!" I used the water element and turned it into ice to make them all slide away. Hehehehehe! I never thought I can make ice. I feel like Elsa now.

_Let it go~ Let it go~_

_Can't hold it back anymore~….._

_The cold never bothered me anyway~_

"OH NOoooooooo!" Some of the men screamed. It didn't took them all down. Well, I still have many elements I could use. I touched the ground to create different spikes to trap them. I'm so sorry my home. I need to do this to escape them. I'll repair you as soon as I can.

"What the? She can use more than one power? Who the hell is she?!" a man screamed.

"DON'T GIVE UP! WE HAVE TO TAKE HER TO OUR BOSS! WE ARE MORE EXPERINCED THAN HER!"

"Bleeehh!" I stick my tongue out to them. Whahahahaha!

"Eh?" I feel so dizzy. Crap. I'm not yet used in using my power in these levels. I'm losing consciousness. Not now please. I can't let myself get captured.

"ATTACK! NOW'S OUR CHANCE!"

"NO! I WON'T GIVE UP!" I created a wind barrier to protect myself. I can't lose here.

"Captain! She's too strong!"

"Useless men. I'll take care of this."

"Uggghh." My head is spinning. This is bad. How can the red-haired captain cancel out my barrier? This is impossible. I'm sorry house. I can't repair you after this. There's a big possibility that they'll capture me. Is this my end?

"Nullification. Sorry girl. But this is the end. You can't win against me with your novice abilities. You have to come with us. You don't have a choice." the captain shot me with something. A tranquilizer perhaps? It's making me more dizzy and slee—

Normal POV

"We did it!" She's down.

"We captured her!"

"Captain is the best! His nullification is really awesome!"

"Come on, we have to take her to the boss. Clean up this mess. I'm sure she wants her house fixed, even if she won't be coming here for years." The captain ordered his men.

"Yes sir."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Utau's POV

My head hurts. Where am I? My vision is still blurry but I think I am in a room? Think Utau! Think! What happened before?

"My, oh my. You're awake! Mitsuki Utau~" I heard someone say.

"Huh? Who are you sir?" I asked. Ah! I remember now! Some weird guys went to my home asking me to enroll in Rakuzan! I got captured! Huhu! My house! (ToT)

"I am Kurosawa Shin, principal of Rakuzan High." He replied.

"So you're the one who forced me here huh? You have guts mister." I glared at him. He ruined my normal boring life. On second thought, it's not actually bad but still, he destroyed the house I've worked for. I just have to bust out of this place.

'This will be easy~' I thought.

"Eh?" I tried using my powers but somehow can't. Only a small flicker comes out. When did I have a bracelet like this? I've never bought anything like this at all.

"Don't try to escape Utau-chan~ You can't activate 80% of your powers with that bracelet on~"

"Tsk."

"Utau-chan~~ Did you ever think that wizards were real?"

"No. But I've heard your men saying such."

"That's right. Rakuzan is a prestigious school for elites. Half-truth and half-lie."

"I thought so." I am not stupid you stupid principal.

"Rakuzan is a school for wizards. Well, wizards are elites. All come from prominent families. So how come someone like you is a wizard?"

"I don't know and I don't care. So if you'll excuse me, remove this bracelet of yours off my hands and I'll go back to my sweet home."

"Unfortunately, you can't." His eyes turned serious.

"Wizards are far beyond human beings. Therefore, they are dangerous. We are dangerous. Without proper education about it, we will set the world to destruction. Just one careless move, you can kill all beings on earth. Especially you Mitsuki Utau-san, you're power, the elements can easily wreck earth."

"So you're saying, I should stay in here because you'll provide the proper education I need even if I have survived living outside your world for 16 years?"

"Basically yes. You need to have training. We provide a different education to our students unlike others. If you want to know, you have survived those 16 years because it remained dormant. You have just awakened it. There was probably some sort of trigger for it. Hmmmm. It is usually caused by depression or even anger and fear like in Sei's case."

"The death of my mom." I murmured.

"So that's it. The rumors are then true~ Why not alert the media?~"

"NO!" I shut him with a glare.

"Scary~ Haha! Oh well, no matter what you do Utau-chan~ You have to stay here~ Maybe after four or five years we'll let you go~"

"FOUR YEARS? That's too long!"

"You don't have to worry about anything Utau-chan~ We will cover your expenses and besides, you don't have any attachment to that world since you have already ended your Idol Career. But if you'll go back to being and idol…hmmm…you'll be like Sei that can go out whenever he wants since he is the school's basketball captain and is needed with their family's business.~"

"Go b-back to being an i-idol? I c-can't." I can't go back yet. I can't let my fans down.

"Well sorry to say, but you'll have to stay here whether you like it or not~ By the way Utau-chan before you go to your room….."

"AAAHHH! IT HURTS! WHAT THE HECK DID YOU DO!" He inserted a liquid through a syringe in my arm and it hurts like hell. Damn! I let my guard down!

"It's a tracker device~ So that even if you'll escape, we can easily find you U-ta-u-chan~" He winked at me.

"Damn you! Tss. I swear I'll get out of this hell!"

"What an aura~ Oh well~ It was nice meeting you though, Utau-chan.~ Mibuchi, show her to her room."

"Hai."

"Let's go Utau-chan." Mibuchi grabbed my hand and walked fast outside this room. I wonder if he hates the principal? Are they forced to go here like me?

"Nee, Utau-chan, can I see the part where Kurosawa-san inserted the syringe?" He asked me.

"Why?" I wondered.

"Ee. Just let me see it." He winked. I can literally see pink flowers floating. What kind of aura is this?!

"Here. You won't hurt it right?"

"Tss. Kurosawa-san never learned how to insert needles properly. Utau-chan~ this will hurt quite a bit." He told me while staring at my swelling arm.

"Eh? Ouch!" I closed my eyes for a while. Something is glowing.

"There! It's all healed!"

"How come?" I asked.

"I learned it from the class. Sometimes, the lessons we learn come handy."

"A-arigatou Mibu-"

"Call me Reo-nee Utau-chan~"

"Arigatou R-Reo-nee!" I smiled at him. How long has it been since I last smiled like this? I have been in a daze for a while not realizing that we have already reached my room.

"Here we are Utau-chan~ This will be your room here in Rakuzan!"

"Woah!"

"Do you like it?"

"Yeah. I thought I will be sleeping in a prison cell. I mean the way HE greeted me was like I am a prisoner for years in here." I bluntly said.

"Haha! Utau-chan~ you're quite funny! Kurosawa-san may be somehow weird, but he is definitely caring. He'll treat you nicely…..well, as long as you abide by the rules."

"I see." Seriously, I didn't expect a room like this. It has a queen-sized bed, television, sofa, study table, a very big cabinet, and even a bathroom. There are even books and telephone.

"You can still ask for more furnitures if you like Utau-chan~ Just use the telephone and Kurosawa-san will buy it for you."

"A..eh…hehe..I don't think I want to call him."

"You'll get use to it Utau-chan~ Nice meeting you! Jaa ne! I gotta hurry! I'm gonna be late for practice! Sei-chan will kill me for sure!" He waved his hand and went out. I will probably get bored in here. What should I do? Hmmmm. I guess I'll take a shower first then go out for a walk. I need to be familiarized with this place don't I?

Normal POV

After taking a shower, she opened her cabinet to see dozens of Rakuzan Uniforms inside (Winter,Summer and Gym Uniform), some semi-casual, casual and formal clothes and pajamas. She wore a simple white dress and sandals. Surprisingly, the cabinet also has shoes that fits her size.

'This isn't so bad after all.' Utau thought.

Meanwhile in the principal's room,

"Shin, you didn't explain all to that girl did you?" A woman told him.

"Hmmm. It's interesting that way."

"Are you even sure that you saw a birthmark in the shape of a crown near her shoulder? You might have just imagined it. There is so small possibility of her being a Fujiwara. I mean they already have a child right? Fujiwara Luna, their family's sole heiress."

"My eyes don't lie Minerva. She is definitely a Fujiwara. Either one of them is a fake."

"Will you not tell this to Fujiwara's head? I'm sure they have their answers for this."

"Hehe. Can't you see it Minerva? The Fujiwaras are hiding a big secret. Nobody knows for sure. I don't really care about their secret though. Sometimes, it's fun to mess with their family." Kurosawa smirked.


End file.
